Hypothetically
by 4ever-oreo
Summary: Sometimes you have to accept even the oddest kind of situation you get in. Aberforth Cadary had to accept that he was in a fictional world. What more could a highly sophisticated, socially inept boy do when he suddenly wakes up as Tooru Muhara? Slash probably, just a fair warning.


Practice makes perfect. My mother used to say this quote all the time and my response has remained the same.  
'Whoever said that was an Idiot'.  
In retrospect, it was not one of the smartest things to say to your mother, but I would always stand for it.

Humans are not meant to be perfect.  
Precisely, we cannot achieve the form of absolute perfection. It's in our nature to be imperfect and I herbily declare that whoever said "practice makes perfect" was just another dreamer who had no clue about the human.  
However, practice does make better. That I can admit.  
Still, my mother wasn't satisfied even after explaining that to her.  
It appears that she wasn't ready to face the truth but that's okay. Menkind tends to react very violently if faced with the unknown.  
Why? Well, it is rooted in one of our deepest emotions.  
Fear.

This story is about change. How small changes turn into big waves that eventually lead to a Tsunami and crush everything standing in its path.  
That's a very general assessment of my current situation that I can only describe so.

I, the one who usually believes and sticks to science have been reborn. Do I see the irony here? I do.  
Do I like my current situation? I do NOT.

Not that I haven't believed in a god, quite the contrary.  
There must be a higher power that created the universe and the thing called "destiny", "fate" or "coincidence". Or how else am I going to describe it? Perhaps this is just another result of growing up in a very traditional household and being drilled from an early age about religion and culture. However, this is a topic discussed for another session and not for today.

Let's get back to the actual problem, shall we?

As one knows, people who get reborn do not usually end up with the very same mindset as before and memories of a previous life should not exist any longer. Additionally, people usually are able to continue living in the same world as before.  
Contrary to the knowledge about reincarnation, thus did not happen to me.

Instead, I got reborn into a world that didn't but now does exist. Into a world created by a single man from my original world. A world where every phenomenon has a reasonable explanation.  
The Naruto-world.  
May I add how unfitting this change has been for me?

I was two months old when I realized where I have been. That was the time when I could finally understand and connect the spoken language here.  
During the revelation, my older brother took me to the park. The outside was the very beginning my brain knew something was not normal in this world. Weirdly enough, I felt as if I knew this place but without being there until my eyes landed on the object.

This was not my world. No, this was a world filled with death, Uchihas, manipulative bastards, and low survival rate if one was not included in the main cast.

I contemplated crying but decided against it. Even if this place was something very unfamiliar and new, I would not bawl my eyes out. That was an irrational way of solving the puzzle and it would not even solve it in the least.

As time went by, so did the people around me as well.  
The place in which I have been living was falling apart and my new parents died shortly after. I survived the destruction and was rescued by a man named Shinji Muhara, who adopted me.  
Shinji Muhara, the non-biological father of my new body I possessed was a Shinobi and had to take care of two children on his own. Akashi Muhara and me. Someone who happens to have no relatives left to take care of me.  
The man had a hard time with me since I was not your usual child.  
On top of that, my brother Akashi was someone people would call "dumb" and "oblivious" if he were in my world. Or perhaps I would be the only one to do so since he possessed no ounce of self-preservation and was the definition of "transparent."

Not literally, mind you but his picture could be found when one was searching for the word "Transparent".  
Still, I would not deny that over time, these two grew on me and I have become fond of them.

Even if I was beyond my year and peculiar, they never denied their love to me. Which was very new and not something I was familiar with.  
The boy I used to be, Aberforth Cadaray has grown up with a single mother and three younger siblings. The mother of Aberforth rarely displayed emotions such as love and affection towards her son. Aberforth was not very popular among his three other siblings and he reasoned it was due to his persona.

Even if Aberforth and Tooru were the same souls, their backgrounds could not have been more different.

During the first year in this world, I decided that I would cherish my new family and do everything I could to keep them alive. Illogical and very optimistic to believe I would succeed in that but only a few knew of my dedication and how far it could reach.

Finally, I accepted the change and let go of my deepest emotion.

Fear.

I wasn't perfect. Mistakes were bound to happen in the future even if I tried my best to avoid them. Even if I don't feel the impact of my actions, someone else will.

That is how the world works and perhaps with the right connections, I could even change certain events but I was not sure.  
The people I have met so far were not part of the main cast and all the evidence I collected, were telling me that the main plot would still only happen in the far future.  
Precisely to say, in about three decades the main character "Naruto" will be born. If my existence did not change all too much, that is.

"Dad! Tooru has his frowning face on again!", my brother yelled, while I could feel the annoyance at being interrupted making itself aware on my face

"Oh boy. One day the Uchihas will come and demand him back. Please don't become an Uchiha by heart", Shinji kneeled and desperation was very apparent in his eyes. That man could be very dramatic.

If I was able to raise an eyebrow, I would have done so.

Akashi, bless that child, scrunched his nose and turned to our father. "Why would you steal Tooru from the Uchiha? He is definitely not like that Uchiha in my class! Tooru-chan has the most beautiful red hair I've ever seen!"

Shinji laughed whole-heartedly and even I could not deny a smile. Suddenly there was click which made me turn to my brother.

"I will not ask how but where did you get it from?", I would be inclined to ask the same question.

"I always have it with me.", Akashi giggled and cooed at the picture.  
_And I assumed that I was the strange child between us._

I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"'Kashi", both of my family members went silent.

They were presumably awestruck that I had been uttering my first word before reaching even half a year-

"NOO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! Your first word should have been Tou-san and not Kashi!", the man fell on the floor theatrical and sobbed. Sometimes, my father acted younger than me without including my mental age here.  
-or perhaps just idiots.

"Dad, you owe me a hundred Ryo."

"Shut up, brat."

"Just saying."


End file.
